1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin receiving and dispensing machine that stores the coins input, and can also dispense the coins stored.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-210202, filed on Aug. 10, 2007, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a coin receiving and dispensing machine performs the following operations. When coins are inserted in a state of mixed denominations, the machine selects and counts them by denomination, and holds them temporarily in temporary holding parts by denomination. In the case where an approval operation is input to approve the selected and calculated results, the coins held temporarily by denomination are stored in storing and feeding parts by denomination. In the case where a cancel operation is directed, the coins held temporarily by denomination are returned. Furthermore, the coin receiving and dispensing machine can dispense coins stored in the storing and feeding parts by denomination as required. A circulating type coin receiving and dispensing machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-6015, in which coins received are used for coin dispensing, can perform a checking process that confirms the quantities of the coins stored in storing and feeding parts. The coin receiving and dispensing machine has one more storing and feeding part than the number of denominations of coins to be handled. The coin receiving and dispensing machine performs operations sequentially, whereby it performs the checking process while conveying coins from the storing and feeding part for one denomination to an empty storing and feeding part, and performs the checking process while conveying coins from the next storing and feeding part for one denomination to the storing and feeding part that was emptied by the previous checking process.
In the coin receiving and dispensing machine disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-6015 there is a problem in that the checking process requires a long time because the checking process is performed sequentially by denomination.